


Time Won't Erase Us

by deliciousshame



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 14:29:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10025603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deliciousshame/pseuds/deliciousshame
Summary: Honestly, he didn't even expect Aomine-kun to remember him. Three years about twenty years ago isn't much.





	

Is he really gonna do that? Is he, really? 

Yeah, he is. 

To say his last relationship hadn’t gone too well… Well, that would be the truth. It wasn’t terrible, and neither were the ones before it, but they all kept crumbling around him and he wants… something different to change it up a little.

The thing is, for a NBA star, the closet is a much more comfortable place to be than out of it. Daiki doesn’t want to be on the cover of a magazine for any reason other than his talent, so that makes things a bit harder. He doesn’t want to take the risk of showing up in a random bar and hit on some guy only to find the pictures all over Deadspin the next morning. Plus, he’s not looking for a hook-up. Maybe not the love of his life, but something a bit more long-term. 

That’s why he created a fucking Match.com account. He played with the idea of just getting Grindr, but decided against it. It just wasn’t what he wanted to do now. 

His account doesn’t feature his real name, picture or occupation, but the rest holds up. The picture he uploaded might be from a stock photo website, but it looks a bit like him. He wants to get to know someone a little before trying his luck, okay? Just a couple messages and he’ll come clean. 

He just has to find someone up to his tastes. He must like basket, because duh. Someone not too far, because he can’t move and his hectic schedule just can’t accommodate long distance. Someone that speaks Japanese would be good too, because he misses it. 

Anyway, he’s just browsing his options, trying to find someone that strikes his interest, until a familiar face catches his eyes. 

He’s not wrong; that’s Tetsu’s picture. Apparently, he’s a teacher now, and he’s looking to get to know someone for a potentially serious relationship. 

Tetsu. That’s someone he never thought he would hear about again.

________________

What is blocking the sun? Daiki blinks, annoyed. “Aomine-kun, did you say goodbye to Tetsu-kun?”

Can’t Satsuki just leave him nap in peace? Nooo, why would she do that. “Are you talking about graduation? No I didn’t. I couldn’t have since he’s not coming to school anymore. Which high school did he pick anyway?” Satsuki usually knows those things. “We’ll probably see each other again, it’s not that big a deal.” Tetsu said he wouldn’t play anymore, but Daiki is skeptical. He’s pretty certain they’ll end up facing again someday. Daiki will destroy him, but Tetsu of all people will surely make him work for it a little. 

“He’s gone.”

Daiki snorts and shrugs. “Yeah, I just said that.”

She flails at his indifference, and Daiki notices for the first time that her voice is shaking slightly. “You don’t understand, Aomine-kun, he’s gone! I kept visiting and no one would answer!” Satsuki’s voice isn’t slightly shaking anymore. It’s completely broken, sobs distorting it as tears roll down her cheeks. “I became worried so I looked it up. His family isn’t there anymore. His mother was transferred oversea! Tetsu-kun doesn’t live in Japan anymore and now we’ll never see him again! He didn’t even say! Do something, stupid ganguro!” She starts punching his chest, her fists hitting his chest painlessly, before she crumbles against him. 

Daiki pats her back uselessly. He can’t even kick the ass of the jerk that broke her heart because he’s not here. 

To think he hadn’t doubted they’d play each other again only minutes ago. 

Yeah, life just isn’t on his side lately. 

________________

Tetsuya gets messages. Tetsuya gets lots of messages, mostly left there by older men that send him obscene pictures and crude invitations because he’s small and on the cute side. Also, he’s past thirty, he’s not a twink by any definition of the word. 

But, well, there’s no point in using a dating site if you’re not at least looking at the messages. Dick pic, dick pic, unwanted offer for a threesome, insults because he didn’t answer, insult because he’s gay. Oh, what looks like an actual message. 

At first, he thinks it’s a joke. The faker couldn’t even bother to find a real photo of Aomine-kun, which makes him think it’s someone who thinks every Asian people are the same, and that’s just not gonna work with a Japanese. 

He takes a second look. The account doesn’t even use anything like Aomine-kun’s name or his job description, and the picture really isn’t him. Adding to that that no one knows of his past connection to Aomine-kun, and even if they did, they would have no reason to think it would have any worth now, twenty years later. Tetsuya himself wouldn’t have been surprised to hear that Aomine-kun didn’t remember him anymore. 

Tetsuya himself couldn’t have forgotten him. He had spent a lot of time thinking about the whole situation when he was supposed to focus on the English remedial lessons he had to cram before the beginning of the school year. He’d wondered what he could have done. He wondered if him being in Japan would have changed a thing. He wondered if Aomine-kun still wasn’t smiling while playing basket. 

He hadn’t even thought about playing seriously here. The United Kingdom isn’t the United States, but the people here are still taller than his people, and he was considered small even back home. Also, what was even the point? 

So he’d moved on. He was still a fan, had still continued following professional basketball and his school’s team, but he’d only played in the occasional friendly unofficial game. He’d put the Generation of Miracles and Ogiwara-kun aside, had put Japan aside completely to focus on English literature. 

That got him all the way here, teaching a few classes in an American college, single. Online dating had seemed easier than making himself scarce every time he thought he saw one of his students in a bar. 

Aomine-kun had ended up a member of the local NBA team, and it had changed nothing. The chances of them meeting had been abysmally low. Even if they did, Tetsuya didn’t think Aomine-kun would recognise or remember him. They knew each other for three years, twenty years ago. That wasn’t much. 

He’s still happy Aomine-kun became a professional. He didn’t give up. Surely he found the challenges he’d been looking for here in America. You can see him smile on the court, sometimes. 

He hadn’t needed Tetsuya for any of it. 

But he must have mattered, even a little, if Aomine-kun’s response to seeing his profile on a dating website (and he couldn’t help noticing Aomine-kun’s profile, if it really is him, says he’s a man looking for another man) was to reach out for him and ask for a meeting. He specifies it wouldn’t be a date, he just wants to talk, but it’s still so much more than he would have expected. Oh, he’d had the occasional ridiculous daydreams each time he sat down for a match in the team’s arena, Aomine-kun both so close and so far away. He’d been aware of how ridiculous he was being.

Or so he thought. What actually happened is almost as improbable. 

Tetsuya says yes. How could he not. 

________________

And that’s how he finds himself in a small café, nursing his tea and wondering if he’s being played by some sick con artist that stalked him. It seems more logical than Aomine-kun stumbling on him and deciding he wants to see him again now, after all this time. 

He’s checking his phone, wondering if he should forget this whole idea and escape while he still can, when someone slides into the booth to sit right in front of him.

He’s seen Aomine-kun multiples times since middle school, in person from afar or between the pages of a magazine, but it’s somehow still a shock to see him in person. He’s still the same person. Still tall, still dark, still ridiculously graceful even while doing something as simple as setting his cup on the table. He’s older, taller, has a scar on the outside of his arm that he didn’t have back then and a slightly crooked nose from that one time he got an opponent’s elbow in the face during a match. 

He’s so focused on cataloguing all those minuscule changes that when Aomine-kun speaks, it startles him. “Hey.”

His voice is deeper. “Hello, Aomine-kun.” He thought about calling him Aomine-san. Maybe that would be more proper, considering their age and the fact that they don’t know each other at all anymore. 

He couldn’t make himself do it. 

Aomine-kun fidgets. Tetsuya has never seen him fidget in nervosity before. “So, how have you been doing?”

“Fine. I’m teaching, mostly.”

Aomine-kun takes a sip of his coffee. Tetsuya drinks his tea. Outside, a dog barks. 

This is so awkward. 

“You were great against Chicago the other day.”

“Sure, thanks.”

…This is not working. Tetsuya can leave, or he can stop all this stalling. “Aomine-kun, why did you call me here today?” He just doesn’t understand why he would bother with him.

Aomine-kun sighs. “…I just wanted to apologise, okay? I know it’s been forever, but you weren’t doing so good the last time we saw each other. I wasn’t doing great either, so I didn’t really realise at the time how much it might have weighted on you.” Well, you could say it like that. “Don’t worry, I wasn’t stalking you obsessively or anything.” Tetsuya knows he didn’t. He’s been working in this city longer than Aomine-kun, who has been here for a few years already. “I stumbled upon your profile, and, well, sometimes, you have to take an opportunity when it passes by.”

He wouldn’t say that to know he wasn’t the only one who couldn’t quite let go of those years feels nice, but it quiets something that had been roaming inside since he watched Japan’s coastline fade away from his seat by the plane’s window.

Still, this is strange. “You have nothing to apologise for. If anything, I should be the one apologising. I couldn’t help you when you were in pain.” It doesn’t hurt as much as it did. Time heals all wounds. He didn’t seriously think about that period of his life in years, probably. It just comes back from time to time. 

Aomine waves his hand in a dismissive motion, the rest of his coffee sloshing in the cup he’s holding. “Come on, don’t be such a drama queen. I wasn’t in pain, it was just a rough patch. I got over it.” He looks a bit tense to Tetsuya’s eyes, but maybe he’s wrong. He’s not familiar with this Aomine-kun’s non-verbal language. Maybe he always sits this straight now, instead of the casual slouch he preferred back then. 

Anyway, if Aomine-kun doesn’t want to dwell on it more than that, Tetsuya is fine with that. Just knowing everything turned out fine is more than enough for him. “That’s good to hear.”

“How about you? Did you like your new place? God, moving here was such a pain and I was so much older than you were then, that must have been hard on you.” 

It’s Tetsuya’s turn to shrug. “It was, but like you said, I got over it.” He doesn’t really feel like getting into the details.

“…You could at least have said something before leaving. I would have gone to see you off at the airport.”

…That wouldn’t have helped at all. In fact, Tetsuya can think of few things he would have liked less. “The news came out of nowhere for me. It was just another thing on top of everything to deal with at the time. Telling people wasn’t a priority.” He remembers that period quite well. He had never expected to move oversea. Nobody had, in his family. Struggling to get everything ready in time had been a nightmare. He’d had to block everything else to focus on that. It had still taken everything he had to get through it without looking back.

“I’m not talking about people, I’m talking about me. We were friends, no?”

…Ouch. He doesn’t think Aomine-kun would enjoy _I didn’t think you’d care_. “Sorry.”

“…Satsuki ripped me a new one when she found out you left.”

Tetsuya frowns. “Why? It wasn’t your fault.”

Aomine shrugs. “She needed someone to blame. I could handle it.”

“I’m still sorry you had to handle that.” His tea is getting cold. Maybe he should get another mug. 

Or maybe he should go. He doesn’t regret going to the meeting, but enough is enough. “Thank you for your time, but I’m sure you have better things to do with your time than entertain someone you used to know.” Tetsuya sets his cup down and starts to slide off the booth.

Aomine-kun reaches across the table to grab his arm. “Wait, what? When did I gave you the impression I was just wasting time? I’m the one that messaged you! I wouldn’t have if I didn’t want to.” The hand he had wrapped around his wrist tightens by a fraction, then loosens and frees him. “Give me your phone.”

Tetsuya doesn’t know what to say, so he hands it over to him without a word.

Aomine-kun taps at it, rolls his eyes and give it back. “Unlock it then give it to me.” _You idiot_ is implied. 

Tetsuya does. Why not. 

Aomine-kun messes around with it. His own phone rings, but he ignores it. He gives it back a few moments later. “Here, you have me in your contacts now, and I called myself from your phone so I have your number now. Obviously I went about this all wrong, so go back home for today, and I’ll call you some other time, okay? Please say it’s okay, your staring is freaking me out.”

“…Okay.”

“Oh thank god. Well, it was nice to see you again. Let’s do something soon.”

And Aomine-kun leaves, his empty coffee mug the only reminder that Tetsuya did not spend all that time hallucinating alone in a coffee shop. Well, that and his info on his phone: number, email and home address. That’s a lot of trust to give to someone you haven’t seen in years. 

This, more than everything else that happened today, throws Tetsuya off. If Aomine-kun had just wanted to put him behind and move on, he wouldn’t have done this. He really intends to see him again. 

Why?

________________

Tetsuya tries to go on with his life as usual. He goes to university like he always does. He doesn’t think his lectures are more or less interesting that the week before. His undergraduate students don’t seem to notice anything strange. Maybe his graduate students give him a few surprised glances when they notice his mind is wandering. In many cases, he has known them longer. They know he’s normally quite focused at work. 

He goes home after work, but that doesn’t help much. He is, after all, looking for someone to share his life with. This whole thing would be easier to deal with with someone by his side during the long evenings and the sleepless nights. His apartment seems too big. He tries to read a beloved book or watch a game, but he always finds himself back to that meeting, trying to understand what actually happened and why it did happen. 

But no matter how much he worries about it, he can’t find a satisfying answer. 

________________

 _Hey, did you watch the match?_

That is the first text he gets from Aomine-kun, a week and a half after their first meeting. Of course Tetsuya watched the match, who does Aomine-kun think he is?

_I did._

_I was cool, right?_

Tetsuya rolls his eyes. _Do you really need me to stroke your ego? Just go look at your fan pages, I’m sure you’ll get all the validation you crave._

Tetsuya writes his answer and hits send without thinking, and after that he stares at his phone, appalled. This is not the kind of message you send to someone you haven’t talked to in ages. That’s the kind of sass the student he won’t name deserves after texting him thirty times in as many minutes. His students are all adults, and yet sometimes they’re less mature than grade schoolers. 

A few moments pass. Surely he offended Aomine-kun. Well, that was fun while it lasted.

 _Did you bet against me, you jerk? Must be that, there’s obviously no other reason for you to be that salty after seeing me (and my team, I guess) win that awesomely._

…

_I don’t bet. I don’t like wasting money._

_Eh, I knew you were smarter than that._

_On the other hand, I’m not sure you got smarter._

_HEY! Damn it, why did I even miss you._

Oh. Aomine-kun missed him. 

Maybe that’s all the answers he needs. 

________________

_What do you even teach?_

_English literature._

_Yeah, I guess I shouldn’t be surprised. Even back then, you were always reading those difficult books._

_Better than what you called reading._

_My reading was way more fun._

_That’s your opinion. My colleagues, my students and I beg to differ._

_That’s because you’re all boring._

_Do I insult your profession?_

_You can’t, my profession is objectively the best._

_…Stop being right, it’s disturbing._

_:)_

________________

_Wait, if you moved to the United Kingdom, how did you end up here?_

_I found a job here._

_Why even look here?_

_I wasn’t especially attached to the country. Trying somewhere new seemed nice._

_How about going back home?_

_To teach English literature?_

_Sure, why not? You lived abroad for years, I’m sure colleges would have fought to get you._

_I don’t know. I never really thought about it._

_That’s weird. I still go back to Japan during the off-season, but if you don’t, that’s okay. Don’t you miss Japanese? Hey, when you speak English, do you have a British accent? That must be hilarious._

_For what it’s worth, I’ve been told my accent is a bit strange by most of my students._

_Show me next time._

_It’s nothing much, but if that’s what you want, why not._

________________

_When and where do you play basket?_

_I don’t anymore._

_What, not at all? I mean, I didn’t expect you to tell me you went semi-pro, but you’re not playing at all?_

_Not really._

_Not even, like, a neighborhood friendly game?_

_No._

_Oh._

________________

_Is there something to the media narrative that you and Kagami-san are rivals?_

_We had a thing in high school._

_You two had. a thing._

_Wait, not like a “thing” thing. We were, like, rivals then._

_You had a rival._

_If you want to call it that. I mean, I was better than him. I still am, I’m sure I don’t have to tell you that because you have eyes, but he came the closest to becoming a challenge._

_More than the others from Teikou?_

_It depended. Sometimes, yes. Most of the time, no._

_Why did none of the others turn pro?_

_I don’t know. You should ask them. Do you want me to give them your number?_

_Please don’t._

________________

_Seriously, not playing?_

_Aomine-kun, I’m really not._

_So that’s why we had to meet again. I have to right this wrong._

_I’m not playing basket with you._

_Yes you are._

_No, I’m not._

_I’m not giving you a choice. You can come with me at a designated time and place, or me and my team can ambush you when you don’t expect it._

_You would not dare._

_Try me._

_…I hate you._

_Saturday, 3 o’clock, the court near my place._

_…Fine. But I’m not happy about it._

________________

_Want to go somewhere next weekend?_

_Do you have something in mind?_

_Not really? Let me think about it._

_Why didn’t you do that before texting me._

_Maybe you have an idea._

_I could take you to a museum._

_And that is why you don’t usually get to pick. Right, message received. I know, I could take you to this great place that makes Maji Burger’s hamburgers looks ridiculous in comparison._

_We’re in America, that’s everywhere._

_That is a lie. A terrible one, you should be ashamed. There are places that make terrible burgers here too. Also, you insult our childhood’s tradition._

_You were the one eating burgers._

_You were there too, it stills counts._

_If it makes you happy to think so._

_So, you’ll let me take you?_

_Yes._

________________

Tetsuya checks his emails frequently. He has to or he gets sulky first row students complaining he’s not available enough. That’s how he finds the notice that his Match.com paid account is about to expire, and does he want to renew his membership? 

Tetsuya hasn’t visited the site in weeks. It didn’t even cross his mind. He’s been too busy, and, well, just not lonely enough to care. 

He’s still not any closer to getting a boyfriend though. Maybe he should keep at it.

Meh, he can just renew his paid membership later if he feels like it. Right not, he can’t be bothered. 

________________

“You do realise that someday, one of my neighbors will take a good look at you and you’ll get the whole neighborhood dropping by my place with flimsy excuses to get your autograph?”

Aomine-kun lets himself fall on his couch like he has a grudge against it. “Part of the job. I don’t care anymore.” He winces.

As much as Aomine-kun hates to admit it, Tetsuya can see that sometimes, practice hits him harder than it used too. He’s still a genius, no doubt about that, but he gets older like everyone else. Tetsuya resists the urge to get him a pillow. Neither of them would enjoy that particular exchange.

Tetsuya doesn’t get why they don’t do this in Aomine-kun’s, well, calling it a living room is a bit reductive. It’s practically a private cinema. His perfectly serviceable couch and decent sized monitor cannot compare to Aomine-kun’s huge leather chairs and home theater. And yet, they always end up curled in his apartment, the pizza box constantly in danger of falling off his tiny coffee table. 

Aomine-kun fiddles with the buttons of the controller until he gets the right channel. The game hasn’t started yet, but they don’t want to miss the beginning. 

________________

Tetsuya tries to rub the sleep from his eyes. After the game came a movie, and then he watched another one with lowered sound because Aomine-kun had fallen asleep on him and he didn’t want to wake him up, but it’s really too late now. He has to wake him and get them both in their respective beds. Aomine-kun will be so sore tomorrow if he stays here all night. 

Tetsuya shakes him awake gently. “Aomine-kun, wake up. You have to get to the guest room or you’ll regret it when morning comes.”

Indistinguishable grumbles. “Aomine-kun.”

He pulls the blanket Tetsuya keeps in his living room just for that over his head. Tetsuya sighs. It’s not like there’s light he has to shield himself from. “Aomine-kun, enough of that. You’re not a kid anymore.” He tries to take the blanket off. Aomine-kun answers by pushing him off reflectively, causing Tetsuya, and himself by extension, to fall on his side, his head hitting the armrest painlessly. Tetsuya did not expect it. He ends up half smothered down his own couch, Aomine-kun’s weight crushing him in an uncomfortable position. 

Now he’s annoyed. He’s about to make himself heard but he’s outmanoeuvred by Aomine-kun himself half opening his eyes and taking a look at his surroundings, obviously not completely aware and unsure of where he is, before his gaze settles on Tetsuya’s face. 

“Tetsu.” Aomine-kun smiles gently and falls right back to sleep, still awkwardly resting on top of Tetsuya. 

Tetsuya is surprised enough by his reaction not to protest. 

He looks at Aomine-kun’s sleeping face and decides he lost this one. The night won’t be restful, not like this, but he’ll live.

________________

Tetsuya makes terrible life choices. Why did he not wake up Aomine-kun properly and spare them both from hurting backs? Because he’s an idiot.

“Tetsu, why the fuck did you let us sleep on your stupid couch last night?”

Tetsuya is going to hit him. “You’re the one that wouldn’t wake up!”

“You don’t usually let me get away with things like that! I need a better guardian!”

Tetsuya snorts. “I’m not your guardian, I’m your shadow.”

The silence that follows those words could be cut with a knife. Both of them had skirted around those words these last few months. They had played basketball, of course they had, but mostly one on one. Tetsuya was just too out of practice to stand his ground even half-decently against anyone Aomine-kun would usually play with. He wasn’t Aomine-kun’s shadow anymore. 

He wasn’t anyone’s anything, really. 

“I-“

“Wow, I never thought I’d hear that again.”

Damn it, he won’t just let it go. “It just came out. Don’t worry about it.”

Aomine-kun is staring at him, trying to catch his fleeting eyes. The rising… nervosity? threatens to chase the smile off his lips. “Why would I worry about it? I hoped I would. Hear it I mean.” 

…What? “Why would you? You certainly don’t need anyone to act as your… support now. You didn’t even need me to anymore when I left.”

…Tetsuya was supposed to make this less awkward, not more. Sure, let him know that still hurts like you’re still that wounded teenager that just wanted to be worth something to the person he cherished the most and couldn’t even manage that. Great idea. “I’m sorry, I think the lack of decent sleep is getting to me.”

“…I knew it had been too easy.”

Now Tetsuya is the one that’s confused. “What are you talking about?”

“I’m talking about how I’m an asshole, that’s what I’m talking about. We were just too young for the bullshit we went through. You didn’t deserve the shit we, I, put you through, but I just… couldn’t care about other people back then. It took me years to realise how bad things were. They got better, just like you said they would, but you weren’t around to see it. That just felt like… it was unfair to us both. You should have been there to see that you trying your best hadn’t been pointless. We could have been close again. Maybe closer than before. But you weren’t there and I couldn’t apologise and do my part to make it all better, so I’ll apologise again now since it’s the best I can do. Sorry.”

It’s too early for heartfelt confessions. Tetsuya needs more time and more tea before he’s able to process that kind of discussion. But he doesn’t have a choice in the matter, not at this point. “You shouldn’t be the one apologizing. It wasn’t your fault. None of it was your fault. As you said, we were just too young for it all. I couldn’t help you and that’s all there was to it.” A deep breath. “I was happy when I found out you’d been scouted. I was happy to find out you didn’t give up, that you got what you longed for. It was more than enough for me.” He just wanted to see him play with a smile again. That’s all he ever wanted for Aomine-kun. Had that been so much to ask for?

Aomine-kun keeps staring at him. It’s distracting. Tetsuya keeps wanting to duck. “Yeah right. You sound like you moved on about as well as I did. You agree to meet me, after all. If you had done the proper adult thing, you’d have forgotten about me by now.”

Tetsuya blinks. Surely there is no one that could forget Aomine-kun. 

“Don’t look at me like I just said something weird. How many people do you remember from your classes at Teikou?”

…Not that many. “It’s not the same thing and you know it.”

“That’s my point. It wasn’t the same. You weren’t just another classmate to me, and I sure hope I wasn’t just another classmate to you.” Aomine-kun approaches soundlessly and pushes Tetsuya’s head up, stopping his gaze from wandering around by making himself impossible to ignore. “Was I?”

Does he really need to ask that? “Of course not. How could you even think that?”

His smile still blinds Tetsuya, just like it used to do. “Knew it.”

Aomine-kun is too close. He’s stealing all of Tetsuya’s air. That must be why his chest feels tight. 

How can his eyes be so deep? 

How can his lips feel so soft? How come breathing feels easier now that his mouth is obstructed?

Why does Tetsuya miss him as soon as they separate? 

Aomine-kun really is mysterious.

His hand doesn’t seem to want to let go of its hold on Aomine-kun’s shirt. Tetsuya keeps trying to make it open, but it just won’t cooperate. 

To be fair, Aomine-kun isn’t exactly removing the arm he wrapped around his waist, so that’s probably acceptable. 

He doesn’t know what to say to break the silence he doesn’t want to break. It’s comfortable. Tetsuya would happily bask in that silence forever.

“Why we don’t get back to bed? A proper one.”

Tetsuya is taken aback, but he’s not exactly adverse to the idea…

Aomine-kun flicks his forehead. “Not like that, idiot. Terrible night, right? It’s Sunday, let’s just go back to sleep. The rest can wait.”

Considering that’s all it did for more than two decades, it certainly can a little longer. “Okay.”

________________

His back still hurts when he wakes up.

He couldn’t care less. All pain fades in front of the sight of Aomine-kun’s sleeping face and the heat coming off his spread limbs over him.


End file.
